


Bait

by ace_hlnwst



Series: Inktober 2019 - Bees edition [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Beenktober, Bees, F/F, Inktober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 02:24:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace_hlnwst/pseuds/ace_hlnwst
Summary: Day 3 of Beenktober - BaitTeam RWBY encounter problems almost as soon as they land in Atlas. Yang decides to use herself as bait, which Blake takes great exception to.Inspired by the V7 trailer.





	Bait

**Author's Note:**

> Still in the Beenktober-verse. This takes place shortly after 'Mindless', once the airship has landed in Atlas.

Blake looked miserably at her broken weapon. While her sheath still worked and she could use it very capably, it couldn’t replace her katana, her gun, the mobility that it offered her.

As the airship thudded down on the ground, she stumbled. Into the arms of her partner.

“You okay?” Yang asked softly.

Blake bit her lip. “I feel like I’m only going to be half help to the team with half a weapon. Even less since my sheath doesn’t change form.”

“Hey.”

Blake looked into Yang’s eyes. The pain was _so_ evident.

_God, how could I have been so careless. Yang lost her _arm_. She also lost half her weapon. She lost more than that._

Cool metal fingers rested underneath Blake’s chin to make her look back at Yang.

“I know how you feel.”

Blake let out a whoosh of breath. She did. Gods, Yang absolutely knew how she felt. Wrapping her arms around Yang’s waist, Blake stepped into her embrace. Yang didn’t even hesitate in returning the hug.

“Whatever is waiting for us out there, we’ll handle it,” Yang said. She pulled away gently and met Blake’s eyes. “Together.”

“Together,” Blade agreed with a small smile.

* * *

Yang glanced around as they walked through the streets of Atlas. She wasn’t about to let anyone or anything get the jump on her. She was alert, she was ready.

She was calm.

Yang could feel Blake in step next to her. Fighting alongside Blake again had felt like a coming home for Yang. She hadn’t known what to expect, but they slipped into sync so effortlessly that Yang had to believe that she was the one that was meant to be there with Blake. She had helped rid both of them from the nightmares that had plagued both of them since the Fall of Beacon.

And for Blake, far longer.

Yang glanced at her partner, who was also looking around, her cat ears flicking every which way, no doubt picking up sounds that no one else in their group could hear.

She felt vibrations beneath her feet and looked met Blake’s concerned gaze. It seemed as though Ren was the only other person who’d sensed that something was amiss.

“Guys, heads up. There’s something out there,” Yang called out, readying Ember Celica.

The team slipped into formation naturally, with Ruby and Yang taking point.

“You ready for whatever’s coming?” Ruby asked.

Yang smirked. “You sure you’re ready, sis? I bet I kill more Grimm than you.”

Ruby grinned. “You’re on!”

“Are you two serious?” Weiss snapped. “Could you try not to behave like juvenile-“

“Weiss,” Blake interrupted softly.

It seemed that was all that was needed to shut Weiss up. Yang shot her partner a grateful look, which Blake returned with a warm smile. Straightening up, Yang suddenly felt more energised than she had since before her fight with Adam.

_This is gonna be cake._

* * *

_This is one of the toughest fights we’ve ever had,_ Blake thought, clutching her chest as she desperately fought to catch her breath. _And we fought a Deathstalker and Nevermore in our first battle as a team._

The ground started to vibrate again, only this time, with a great deal more force than before. Blake gripped her sheath tightly and found her centre of gravity. She could almost hear Yang’s voice in her head making some stupid joke about cats always landing on their feet.

Speaking of…

Yang was fighting like a woman possessed. She’d fought off five Grimm in the time it had taken Blake to defeat one. It frustrated her to no end because she was very used to keeping toe-to-toe with her formidable partner.

What looked like spikes shot up from the ground around them. A hundred metres away, the ground fell away and the head of a giant centipede Grimm rose up. Before anyone could say or do anything, Yang was running straight for it.

“Yang!” she screeched before she could stop herself.

“I’ll keep it busy! You guys figure out how to deal with those tentacle things!” Yang yelled over her shoulder, simultaneously boosting herself into the air with two perfectly timed shots from her gauntlets.

“Typical Yang,” Weiss huffed. “Giving herself up as bait so that she can play hero.”

Blake knew that it was Weiss’ worry and concern for Yang that had her making snide comments.

“She’ll be fine,” Blake breathed out, hoping she sounded more confident than she felt. “She’s always fine.”

Weiss just harrumphed and the two of them got to work.

* * *

Just over an hour later, the town around them lay absolutely destroyed from the massive Grimm attack. Most of the damage had been done by the centipede and Yang. She shook the rubble off her jacket and continued down what was left of the road to where the rest of her team was waiting. They’d certainly done her a huge favour by attacking the numerous legs (tentacles?) of the creature while she kept its attention on her. A few nicely timed shots and flares just under the head and she’d eventually decapitated it.

“Yang!”

Hearing Blake’s voice immediately relaxed her. Blake was safe. She’d known that Blake wouldn’t have had a problem keeping up in the field, even though she only had half a weapon. But she knew Blake had been worried about it and distraction was a terrible enemy to have in any battle.

She knew. Her anger had been her distraction and it had cost her everything.

Glancing from her right arm to the figure fast approaching, Yang let out a small smile. When she was about ten metres away, Blake used her semblance to propel herself forward and Yang caught her easily.

Blake buried her face into Yang’s shoulder as her fingers dug into Yang’s back.

Yang just held her tightly.

“Don’t you _ever_ do that again, do you hear me?!” Yang was startled by the sudden ferociousness coming from her usually demure partner.

Blake hit her shoulder for good measure. Yang had to press her lips together to stop from smiling.

“You think this is funny?” Blake asked incredulously. “Yang, we _just_ recovered from a battle that depleted both our auras. I have half a weapon and I…” Blake promptly shut her mouth.

“You what?” Yang prompted.

She was acutely aware that she was still holding Blake aloft in her arms so Blake was looking down at her.

“I was scared,” Blake whispered. “I don’t like seeing you run into battle when I’m not at your side.”

Despite the chill in the air, Yang was pretty sure she could have melted. She let Blake down a little so that their foreheads touched.

“You have my word, Blake. I won’t do that again without you by my side. I promise.”

Blake wrapped her arms around Yang’s neck and let her carry them back to the rest of the group.

_I’ll always be by her side. Forever._

**Author's Note:**

> Much love :D


End file.
